Nightmare
by EraseAlpha
Summary: They were on a road trip.Their car broke down in a city.They are going to die. WARNING:This is violent,gory and bloody.It has several sexual references and Non-appropriate language.It is also SanNam and AU.
1. Chapter 1

Kay,lets start by setting things straight.

-This is a AU (Alternate Universe).

-This was based on a nightmare I had (Yes,I dream of anime. Got a problem?).

-This is violent,gory and bloody. Don't like it,don't read it.

-SanjiXNami. From the start.

-I don't own One Piece but I own everything else.

Let the reading begin.

:

"I'm going to kill you. Both. With a baseball bat. And I'll dump your bodies in the river."

Nami glanced at the front seat.

"Chill Zoro. We're just making out. What we did the last time Sanji borrowed your car,was much worse."

He glared at the couple.

"That's it. I'm burning that back seat."

She smiled at him and kissed her fiancé again. Sanji kissed her back. They broke apart and he looked at Zoro.

"Shut up Marimo. Nobody cares about your damn car."

He sat up and pulled Nami to his lap.

"Hey Robin!Beer me."

Robin took a can off the cooler and gave it to him.

"Maybe we should stop and stretch our legs. We've been in this car for 2 hours straight."

Nami checked the map.

"There's a rest stop near. Maybe we co-Sanji,get your hand off there,I'm talking."

Zoro frowned.

"Okay,this is the last time I'm going on a road trip with you guys."

* * *

"Why is everything so expensive?"

Sanji smiled and kissed her forehead.

"It's a rest stop. I'd be surprised if it wasn't expensive."

Nami sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah,but still..."

Frowning,she looked around.

"Hey,where's Zoro?And Robin?"

"Zoro is filling the tank and Robin is over there. You'll just go crazy if things aren't organized,right?"

"I just don't want to have problems in a foreign,unknown country!"  
"Nami. We're just in another state."

"Well,yeah. But it's still unknown."

"You're too stressful."

"What?No,I'm not!"

"You are!"

She frowned at him,turned around and left.

"Hey!Nami!"

Sanji shook his head.

"Yep,I'll never get women."

Sanji looked over his shoulder and saw a tall man with a strong build and blue hair.He smiled.

"I'm Franky."

"Sanji."

"Girlfriend?"

"Fiancé."

"You poor bastard. Are you two traveling alone?"

"No,we're with my best friend and his sister on a road trip. You?"

"Me and my buddies picked up a RV and got on the road. Where are you guys goin'?"

"Nevada."

"Really?So are we!That's super!Maybe we should meet up later for some coffee?When your fiancé has cooled off."

"Good idea. Here's my card."

"Here's mine."

"Ship designer?That's cool."

They kept talking as they headed for the restaurant.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'va gotta make a livin'."

"Yeah,but this is way too expensive!"

The owner of the gas station shrugged. The green-haired man frowned and paid the owner who turned around,stuffing the cash on the front pocket of his shirt. Sighing,Zoro did the same.

And something ran into him.

Something orange.

"Nami?What the hell is wrong with you,woman?"

She glared at him.

"Give me the car keys."

"Why?"

"Gee,I don't know. Maybe to open the damn door!Because that's the only thing that keys do!"

He backed away,laughing.

"Okay,okay. Here. Don't need to get so pissed off."

She took them and got into the car,sitting in the back seat,arms crossed,looking out the window.

Zoro shrugged and walked towards the restaurant,hoping that they had steaks.

* * *

"Well,this isn't good."

Robin put the magazine in her hand back on the display shelves and walked out the store.

She looked around and found the Peugeot 307 they were traveling in. As expected,a certain redhead was inside. The archaeologist opened the door and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"He's an idiot. No,I'm an idiot. He said I was stressed and I yelled at him and..."

She shook her head.

"Maybe I am stressed. I didn't even want to come in this stupid trip. But he said it would be fun and I just didn't want to talk about it too much."

"You should go talk to him."

"I can't,not right now."

Robin put a hand on her back.

"Then you can do it when you're ready. Now come on. Let's get something to eat."

They got off the car and went towards the restaurant.

"They screwed this up"

Franky looked up at his new friend.

"You're eating a turkey sandwich. How can somebody screw up a turkey sandwich."

"The turkey is too dry,it has too much mayonnaise and the lettuce isn't fresh."

He raised an eyebrow at Sanji.

"You're on vacation and you're still acting like a cook."

The chef suddenly stopped eating.

"That sounds like something Nami would say."

"Oh come on,bro!You've been away from her,what,10 minutes?"

"I just..."

He shook his head.

All of a sudden,Zoro sat on the chair next to him.

"Yo. Who's the dude with the Mohawk?"

Franky groaned.

"It's a pompadour."

"Yeah,wh'ever."

Sanji sighed.

"Zoro,this is Franky. Franky,this is Zoro,my asshole of a friend."

The green-haired man smirked.

"So,what happened to Nami?"

"We had a fight."  
"I knew it. I bet it was her fault."

"Shut up."

* * *

"I can't go in there."

Robin looked back.

"Why?"

"Sanji's there!With Zoro...And some freaky guy with a blue pompadour."

Nami looked around nervously. Spotting the forest,she smiled.

"I think I'm going for a walk in the woods. Yeah,that's it."

As the girl started walking towards the trees,Robin sighed.

"Don't get lost!" she shouted,as she opened the door to the restaurant.

* * *

"Walk in the woods. A walk in the woods. I didn't want to talk to him,so I went for a walk in the woods. Aargh,what was I thinking?I have to go back and talk to him!I. Have. To. Talk. To him."

Nami sighed as she leaned against a tree.

"I can't talk to him. I can't. I'm getting married to him,in six months,and I can't talk to him because we had a fight over me being a stressful bitch. And now I'm talking to myself in the middle of a damn forest. Yay me."

She shook her head and continued to walk.

Suddenly a old man,wearing rags and with long hair and beard.,appeared in front of her. His hair was gray from the years and his skin was full of wrinkles. But his eyes. His eyes were alive. Shining. Crazed.

He grabbed her wrist.

"Get away!Away!Away from Egean Town!Don't go!"

"What the hell?Get away from me!"

The old man took out a knife and pressed it slightly against her throat.

"DON'T.DON'T!"

Nami screamed. She quickly kicked the elder on the shin and started to run away.

Leaping over dead branches and ducking to avoid alive ones,she kept running as fast as she could,until she got to the rest stop.

* * *

"Why won't you shut up?"

Sanji glared a Zoro again. The green-haired man sighed.

"Hey,c'mon!Are you seriously marrying her?"

"I can't believe you won't shut up!"

"I mean,she's evil,man!"

"Just shut up already!"

As they left the restaurant,they kept fighting. Robin was simply eating her sandwich and walked behind them. Franky was just confused with the whole situation.

The archaeologist smiled at him.

"Don't worry. They had this discussion 62 times already,and it always ends in a tie. But I know they are best friends."

The ship designer frowned.

"Actually I'm worried about the fact that I've know you for less than half an hour and I'm already in a situation like this."

"Ah. Once,they did this in front of our grandmother. She wasn't very happy."

He glanced at her like she was crazy.

Sanji glared at Zoro and walked away from him."

Suddenly Nami came running into the cook,who barely had time to catch her.

"N-Nami?"

"Sanjitherewasanoldmaninthewoodsandheattackedwithaknifeandtoldmetostayawayfromegeantownandithoughtiwasgoingtodieanditwasreallyscaryandionlywantedtocomebackto

youandsayiwassorryforbeingabitchandfightingwithyouallthetimeandi-"

"Hey,hey!Calm down and speak slower."

"Sanji,there was an old man in the woods and he attacked me with a knife and told me to stay away and I thought I was going to die and it was really scary!"

"What?Nami,how many cans of beer did you drink on the way over?"

"No!I'm not drunk!He attacked me Sanji!I didn't know what to do and I was really scared and..."

She buried her head into his chest and began to cry. He saw that there was a small cut on her neck.

"Oh my god!Robin,call the cops!Zoro,open the the car door for me. Yeah,the backseat."

Robin shook her head.

"My cell phone reception is none. I can't."

Sanji picked up Nami bridal style and got into the car.

Franky sighed.

"I'm sorry to leave you like this but my friends are waiting."

The archaeologist smiled.

"Don't worry. You can go."

He walked off. Robin glanced at her brother,while getting into the car.

"Zoro,get in the car and drive. I'll call 911 as soon as I can."

He nodded.

"Right."

He got in,closed the door,and started the engine.

Sanji kept hugging Nami on the back seat. She was still shaking.

"I just wanted to come back to you."

"You're okay. I'm here."

"I was so scared."

"I know."

"I'm sorry for that stupid fight."

"It wasn't your fault."

She slided her arms over his neck.

"It was."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does."

She sobbed quietly,hugging him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Were the hell are we?"

"Ssh!She's sleeping."

Zoro looked over his shoulder. Nami had fallen asleep,crying,on Sanji's arms.

He frowned.

"Sorry. Does anyone know where we are?" he said,lowering his voice.

Robin looked around.

"There's a sign there."

"What does it say?"

"Err...It says..."Welcome to Egean Town"."

Suddenly the car stopped.

"Unbelievable."

Zoro stepped out of the car and kicked the wheel.

"Stop that!" said Sanji,also getting out,carrying Nami.

"You'll wake her up."

"Yeah,I think she's slept enough."

The sun was setting on the horizon. Robin closed the car door and smiled.

"It's not that bad."

"Our car broke down and it's almost night. What's good about that."

"At least we're in a town and not in the middle of nowhere."

He groaned.

"C'mon. Let's find an hotel."

"I think we're in front of one."

Zoro turned around and saw the building.

"Oh. Okay."

They entered the building. The lobby was beautiful. The floor was made of white marble tiles and it had cream walls. The reception desk was dark wood,with gold lines. Behind it,sat a woman in her mid-twenties. She was wearing a red coat and smiled at them.

"Can I help you?"

Sanji grinned.

"I'm thinking of a thousand ways you can."

Zoro stepped in front of him.

"Ah,for Pete's sake. You are holding your sleeping fiancé in your arms."

Robin smiled.

"Hey,if she was awake,he wouldn't be alive right now."

Sanji frowned.

"Ah,ah,ah. Very funny."

She smiled again and turned to the receptionist.

"Our car broke down in front. Could you call someone?Oh,and we need three rooms. Two singles and a double."

"Very well. Here are your keys. I'll call in an instant."

Sanji grabbed his key.

"I'm going to our room. I need to put her in bed."

Robin walked after him ans took the key off his hand.

"I'll go with you. It's kinda hard to open a door when you're holding someone."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Here we are."

Robin quickly opened the door to the room. Sanji entered and placed Nami gently on the bed.

He took the key from the archaeologist. She smiled and turned around.

"I'm going back to help Zoro with the bags."

"Right. I'll just stay here. With her. Bye."

"Bye."

She went out and closed the door behind her.

The cook looked down and grimaced. There was blood on his shirt and it was still wet. He took it off and looked through the window. Night.

"The hell with it. I'm tired,anyway."

He lied down on the bed,next to his fiancé,and closed his eyes,trying to sleep.

* * *

"Hey!"

Nami woke up with knocking on the door and a shouting Zoro.

She looked around the unknown room. Her eyes rested for moments on the sleeping blond next to her.

She got up and opened the door,frowning.

"What?"

"Ah. You're awake. Here are your bags."

"Oh,you're being polite. Quite surprising. Where are we,anyway?"

"In a hotel. Some town in the middle of nowhere. The car broke down."

She slammed the door on his face. He groaned.

"Oh,thank you Zoro. It was very kind of you to bring the bags." he said,sarcastically. He turned around and went down the stairs.

"Hey,bro!"

He looked around and saw Franky.

"Hey!What are you doing here?"

"Our RV broke down."

"Seriously?Our car broke down too."

"Whoa. Major coincidence."

Robin frowned.

"Too much of a coincidence."

The ship designer shrugged.

"Whatever you say. Hey,me and my buddies are going to look for a restaurant. Wanna come."

Zoro grinned.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Okay,I'll introduce ya. That guy in the straw hat is Luffy. He's in college. The one with the pink hat is Chopper. He's a doctor. The afro one is Brook. Musician. Long nose,Usopp. Mechanic. Guys,these are Zoro and...Robin?Yeah,Robin."

The boy named Luffy grinned.

"What do you guys do?"

Zoro shrugged.

"She's an archaeologist and I'm unemployed."

Franky looked around.

"Hey,where's the other two?And how's the girl doing?"

"I have no idea. When I went to gave them the bags,she opened the door and Sanji was immobile in the bed. He must've fall asleep. Well,either that or she killed him."

Robin elbowed him in the stomach.

"What?It's possible."

"No,it's not."

She smiled at them.

"Shall we go?I'm starving."

* * *

"Hi."

Sanji smiled at his fiancé.

"Hi. What time is it?"

"8 P.M.."

"So I've been asleep for two hours."

He glanced at her.

"How are you?"

"Better."

He kissed her.

"Good. I got worried."

"But I bet that didn't stop you from flirting with the receptionist."

"What?Of course I didn't!"

"Seriously?"

"Err...No."

She punched him in the arm.

"Idiot."

"Look,I may flirt once in a while-"

"Once in a while?"

"Okay,I may flirt a lot of times. But you are the only one I ever loved."

She smiled.

"That's sweet. But you're still an idiot."

"Maybe. Shouldn't we get out of bed and go meet Zoro and Robin?"

Nami hugged him.

"Nah. I can think of better things to do,with our time."

"Whoo,naughty."

* * *

"I can't believe the only decent restaurant around here was a Burger King."

Zoro groaned.

"I hate Burger King. Why not a McDonald's?"

Robin smiled.

"That didn't stop you from eating six cheeseburgers."

"I was hungry."

"You eating the seventh right now."

"I'm still hungry. Don't nag at me. Luffy ate at least a dozen."

"Yeah,but I didn't pay for Luffy."

"Give me a break,the gas was expensive."

Franky laughed.

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel."

Luffy grinned.

"Yeah,I wanna check out the mini-bar!"

Robin nodded silently. As they headed for the hotel,she looked around. Spotting a dark crimson stain on a wall she shivered.

"_Is it...Blood?"_

"Hey,sis!Are you okay?"

She looked back at Zoro.

"I'm fine. Must be my imagination."

Glancing over her shoulder once in a while,she kept walking.

:

Voilá. Now,this chapter wasn't very scary,but the next ones will be. If you want scary,keep reading. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami yawned as she slid of the bed. She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping blond and smiled. She started getting dressed. After half an hour looking for her bra she finally found it. Hanging from the ceiling lamp. She laughed and pulled it trying to get it off. But it didn't get off. So she pulled harder. And harder. AND harder. Bad idea. With a loud cracking sound the lamp and the redhead fell to the ground with a loud noise. Sanji woke up, startled with the noise, and found, to his great surprise, his coughing fiancé in the middle of debris. He looked up and saw a large hole in the fake ceiling.

"Wow. The hotel people aren't going to like this."

"And you don't even ask if I'm okay?"

"Nami,there's a fucking hole in the ceiling."  
"I know. And I'm fine by the way!"

He got out of bed. Nami smiled.

"You just broke the ceiling, stop checking me out."

"Mean."

-

Zoro yawned loudly as he jumped put of bed and walked over to the window. He looked out and frowned.  
No cars, no busy people, no moron yelling because his latte isn't latte enough.

Fucking country, fucking boring.

He quickly got dressed. He put on his earphones and turned his MP3 player on. Loud rap music began blasting. Only to quickly stop.

"FUCK!"

Dead battery. The kind that can only be recharged using a computer. And his laptop was on the car. Which was on the local garage.

"FUCK!" he screamed again.

-

In the room right next to his the occupant heard the loud swearing. She smiled.

"Good morning dear brother."

Robin slid out of bed and walked around the room, inspecting it. Looking at the TV she smiled.

"Wow, that thing is so old I could research it!"

She laughed a couple of time and sighed.

"I suck at this."

Ever since her friends told her to be a little more happy, she had been trying to learn how to be funny. It wasn't working. To her, it just seemed that trying to learn to be happy was just making her feel more depressed. She sighed again as she remembered the source to her depression.

-

_Six months before._

"_Damn, I'm hungry."  
Robin laughed at her friends remark._

"_What, your boyfriend's a cook and he doesn't cook for you?"  
"Shut up, he didn't have time. He has an important interview today and we really need that job."_

_Nami sighed._

"_I hate being unemployed. Now that Sanji was fired we're even worse."  
"Oh yeah, why was he fired."  
"Hitting on the customers."  
"I thought he'd stop doing that now that he has a girlfriend."  
"Oh,no,not that kind of hitting. He beat the shit out of a drunk guy."_

"_Why?"  
"He was violent and stuff. But the management didn't like that Sanji's way of intervening was to almost kill him. He was lucky not to be charged with assault."  
"Ouch. Well enough of sad stuff. When do you think he's going to-"  
"Propose? Tonight!"_

"_You're kidding."  
She shook her head._

"_Nope! I saw the ring and we're going to a really fancy restaurant today!"_

"_First,I thought you were broke, second, how did you see the ring."  
"A friend of his owns the restaurant, he gets a discount. Uh, and...Uh, the ring...I was kinda..."_

"_You were kinda..."  
"I was searching through his stuff, 'kay!"_

"_Oh, I see you're paranoid as ever."  
"Shut up."_

_A nervous policeman approached them._

"_I'm sorry, are you Miss Robin Nico?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Well, I, uh, have something important to tell, uh, to report to you."  
"Oh my, did my brother get involved in another stupid bar fight?"  
"No, it was your, I mean, the report, the statement, the, uh..."_

"_The information?"  
"Yes, that. You were a student of Professor Saul, right? And to the present day you have a good relation?"  
"Well, yes. We haven't talked since he left on a trip some time ago to visit his relatives, but yes, we're good friends."  
He sighed._

"_Ms. Nico...I am sorry to tell you that Saul is missing."  
"W-what?"_

"_His relatives reported that he didn't arrive at their house. Nobody's has seen him. He's been missing for a week."  
Robin's was on the verge of tears._

"_D-don't you have any leads._

"_...No..."_

_-_

Robin sighed as she realized she was lost in memories.

"Damn it. Maybe I should just go get breakfast."  
She quickly got dressed and left her room, heading for the dinning hall. Arriving there she smiled as she saw her brother and friends along with the RV guys, happily eating. Zoro was laughing loudly, while Nami was blushing. Everyone was trying to contain laughter. Sanji looked seriously sorrowful for some reason or another.

She walked over to the table.  
"Let me guess, Nami did something funny?"  
The redhead snapped.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
She stood up angrily only to sat back down.

"The only reason to why I'm not storming off right now is that I'm starving."  
Robin chuckled and picked up a empty plate. She headed to the buffet. She glanced around.

Sausages, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, hard boiled eggs, omelettes, bacon, toast, blood, bread, cereal, butter-Wait, blood?  
She looked at the spot where she saw it and shrieked quietly. Red and liquid, it really was there.

She gulped. No, no way. It was probably someone who spilled strawberry jam. Yeah, that's it!Jam, good ol'jam!

She quickly put a ton of sausages and scrambled eggs on her plate, and walked back to the table.

Nami raise an eyebrow.

"Robin, are you okay? You look pale."  
"Oh, I'm fine, just a bit hungry."

She laughed and sat down.

-

Nami and Sanji were walking through the quiet town. The redhead laughed as she saw a garage.

"We're the best garage in town! And also the only one!" she read out loud.

Sanji chuckled.

"Whoever owns that place has a worst sense of humor than Robin. C'mon let's see how's our car."  
"Oh, not our car, it's ZORO'S car! You don't want him to hear you and flip out, do you?"

He laughed. Really, Zoro was over zealous when it came to his car.

He still remembered the day he bought it.

-

_Three months ago._

"_I can't believe you're actually going to marry that demon!"_

"_Zoro, shut the fuck up!"  
The green haired man laughed loudly._

"_Hey, if I can't believe it, I can't believe it!"  
Sanji looked around._

"_What are we doing here anyway?"  
"Paulie is going to sell me his car!"_

"_The Peugeot?"_

"_Hell yeah! And cheap!"  
"Right now, I think you should concentrate on getting a job."  
"How? There aren't many job openings for kendo instructors."  
"Did you check all dojo's around here?"  
"Yes! Not one opening!"_

"_Zoro Nico?"_

_Zoro looked at the man.  
"Yeah. You are?"_

"_My name is Iceburg. Employer of your friend Paulie. He went on a trip for an undefined amount of time and he entrusted me with his car, to give to you in exchange for 100 dollars."  
"Oh, okay..."  
He gave him the money and received the keys.  
"The car is in the back of the store."  
-_

"But we never saw Paulie again. Zoro thinks he went to Vegas and married a stripper but I think Zoro is crazy. Right sweetie? Uh,Nami?"  
He looked around nervously. Being so into his storytelling, he didn't realize Nami wasn't there.

Well, he wasn't worried for long.  
"WHAT?"

The sound of Nami's scream pointed him to the place where she was. In the garage, about to strangle the mechanic.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but we tried to fix it and we broke a part, accidentally, and, and-"  
"So you're telling me we can't get out of here for TWO EFFING WEEKS?"

"Yes!"

Nami took a step forward. The shivering mechanic gulped. Sanji grabbed his fiancé's arm and pulled her away from the poor man.

"Sorry, could you explain what is going on?"  
"As I said,we broke a part while trying to fix your car and we had to ship a new one. We're extremely sorry, the whole repair is going to be free. Better yet, we are going to give you some coupons for parts, valid in every Lemmer's Garage in the USA and Canada and a check for the distress we caused you."  
Nami immediately calmed down.

"Oh, why didn't you say that sooner?"  
The mechanic looked at her surprised. Sanji shrugged.

"What's wrong with the car?"  
"We don't know! That's our main problem."  
The blond sighed.

"Two weeks right? Well, we have a lot of time for sight seeing."

They left the garage, holding hands. The mechanic laughed slightly.

"Or,you might never leave..." he whispered.

+:+

Holy shit,that took long. Well,I'm back with a new chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Franky laughed as he left the hotel.

"Yeah, Luffy! I'll be back soon, 'kay?"

Chopper ran after him.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!"

He looked up at him with big sparkling eyes.

"Can we go look for an amusement park, can we?"  
"Chop, I doubt there's an amusement park in a small town."  
"We should check anyway!"

The blue-haired man sighed.

"Sure, why not?"

They walked for a good while before, to their surprise, they actually found an amusement park.

"Wow, who would've known? Hey Chopper, go on and have fun. I need to go to the garage to check on the RV, kay?"

Chopper smiled and ran inside.

Franky laughed and started heading for the garage. He smiled as he saw Nami and Sanji.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"  
"Nothing much. Seems like we have to stay here for two effing weeks." said Nami crossing her arms over her chest.

Franky smiled.

"Well, at least Egean Town seems nice."  
She gasped.

"What did you say?"  
"I said this town seems nice."

"T-this town is...Is called...Egean?"

"Well, yeah."  
She whimpered.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no..."

Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"Sanji, back at the rest stop, that old man told me to stay away from Egean Town!"  
"I thought we agreed he was crazy?"

"But, Sanji..."

"Enough. Just calm down okay? He was just a crazy old man."  
Nami sighed and nodded slightly.

"You're right. Should we go back to the hotel?"  
"Yeah let's go."  
"I'm going to check on the RV. Later guys."

"See ya."  
"Bye, Franky."

Sanji and Nami started heading back to the hotel. He slid his arm over her shoulders.

"Sanji..."  
"Yeah?"  
"What if...The warning was real?"

"Nami, don't worry! I already told you it wasn't anything. I mean,if he wanted us to be safe, then why would he try to kill you?"  
"...Good point. I can't believe this happened to me. I'm being too paranoid."  
"Like always."  
"Shut up!"

-

"Hey! Guys! Did you see Franky or Chopper?"  
Sanji nodded.

"Yeah, we saw Franky a little while ago!"

Usopp frowned.

"It's strange. We tried calling but neither one answered."  
Nami frowned.

"Maybe-"  
"Nah, nah, nah! We talked about this. This is a perfectly normal town! They probably are at the amusement park, and turned off their phones. Okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Usopp sighed slightly.  
"Yeah Sanji. That's probably what's going on. Well, wanna go out for dinner with me, Luffy and Brooke? We found a really neat restaurant on the other side of town. And a cinema! We can go see a movie afterwards."  
"Nice! Hmm, do you want to go Nami?"

She shook her head.

"I don't feel like it. I just want to stay at our room, watching TV."

"Oh, okay, I'll stay with you."  
"No, go. Just go and have fun."  
"But-"

"Go!"

He sighed.

"Fine."  
Usopp, Luffy and Brooke walked out of the hotel. He kissed her forehead and ran after them.

Nami sighed and headed for her room.

"Nami!"

Robin and Zoro appeared.

"Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing much. Sanji went with Usopp, Luffy and Brooke."  
"Oh, you didn't go with them?"  
"I'm feeling tired. Oh, by the way, we won't be able to leave for two weeks."  
"What, why?"  
"Well, they broke a part an-"

"WHAT? Robin, let's go!"  
He ran off, determined to kick some ass while his poor sister had no choice but to go and try to stop him.

Nami sighed and walked back to their room. She opened the door and closed it behind her, almost immediately lying on the queen-sized bed. She buried her head into the pillow.

"_Fuck, I want to go home."_

She slowly drifted into sleep.

-

"_Nami..."  
"Yeah?"  
"When we get married...I don't want things to change."  
"...Uh?"_

"_I know many people that changed after getting married. I don't want any of us to change."  
"...Sanji..."_

"_Because you're sweet, smart, bitchy, paranoid-"  
"SANJI!"_

" _-and that's just the way I love you."  
She blushed bright red._

"_Oh, shut up!"_

_He laughed and kissed her._

"_It's true."_

_-_

Nami woke up, slightly dizzy.

"That moron..." she whispered.

The stuff he said to her a few weeks ago was still on her mind.  
"Why did I have to fall in love with such a stupid, sweet moron?"  
She turned around and started staring at the ceiling.

"_Though, I would be lost without him."_

She heard the door open and turned her head around.

"Hey."  
"Hey sweetie."  
"Did you have fun?"  
"No, not really."

He sat on the bed.

"Why?"  
"Well, I spent 30 minutes missing you and then I decided to leave and come back to you."

She hugged him.

"Aw, you're sweet."

"What can I say? You spoiled me."

-

Nami yawned as she got up.  
"Wake up honey, it's breakfast time."

No answer came back.  
The redhead shivered.

"Sanji?"  
"Five more minutes."  
"Moron! You scared me!"

"Uh?"

He sat up looking at her.

"Are you still paranoid about this town?"  
"No, I just...Never mind. C'mon let's go eat."  
-

"Hey, guys! What's wrong?"  
Usopp looked at her.

"Oh. Nami. Sanji. Franky and Chopper went missing."  
"What?"  
"They...Didn't come back yesterday."

Sanji frowned.

"What do you think happened to them?"  
"I...I have no idea. I just hope they're okay."

Nami gulped.

"_Maybe he wasn't just a crazy old man."_

:

Voila,teh chapter. Now, stuff is really going to get bad.*evil smile*


	4. Chapter 4

Nami bit her lip as she walked around in circles. She jumped when she heard the door opening and quickly turned around.

"Sanji! Did you find them?"  
The blond sighed.

"No."

He hugged her.

"Nobody has seen them in the whole town. Usopp and the others are getting desperate. Ah, man, I feel terrible."  
She kissed him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll show up. Did you go to the police?"  
"Yeah, they say they have to be missing for more than 48 hours! Can you believe it?"  
"I thought it was 24 or something?"  
"It's strange."  
"Yeah."  
They stood there, just hugging each other.  
"I love you. You know that, right?"  
"Nami, of course!"

"I just...This whole trip is making me crazy."  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"  
"Forget it. Let's just go to bed, alright?"  
"...Yeah, alright..."

-

Zoro groaned as he followed his sister through the silent town. Robin smiled slightly.  
"Can you just explain me why the fuck am I doing this?"  
"I asked you."

"Oh. Why are you doing this?"  
"As I said before, I believe there is at least one murderer in this town."

"At least...Robin, do you know just how crazy that sounds?"  
"Oh shut up."  
They continued walking.

Suddenly, Robin froze.  
"What, what's wrong?"  
"That shadow..."  
"What shadow?"  
"That one! It's...Moving?"

"What, what are you...Shit, it really is moving."

The menacing shadow moved towards them.

"Robin...RUN!"

-

Nami groaned as she slided off the bed.

"Coming, coming."  
She looked over her shoulder, at the sleeping blond and smiled. The redhead headed for the door. She opened it and screamed. Sanji woke up and jumped out of bed.  
"What, when, who, where, why?"

"Blood, now, Robin, here and I have no freaking idea! HELP!"

Sanji's jaw dropped. There was Robin, soaked in blood, passed out with Nami trying to keep her from falling. He quickly ran and grabbed her. He picked her up and dropped her in the bed.

"What the..."  
"I wonder what happened?"

Robin started coughing.

"Oh god, breathe Robin, breathe!"

The archaeologist woke up and looked around.

"Zoro, no, Zoro..."  
"What? Robin,what happened to Zoro?"

"He...The shadow..."  
She passed out again.  
Nami bit her lip and got up.

"I'm going to call an ambulance. Watch her, okay Sanji?"  
He nodded slightly.  
_"What the hell happened?"_

_-_

Robin sat there, staring at the ground.

"Robin...What happened?"  
"We...Me and Zoro...We went investigating the town. There was a shadow and...And it all happened in flash...My baby brother was...Lying there...Dead."  
Nami bit her lip for approximately the 100th time that day and looked around.

The lone police officer that delivered the news had already left. So did the paramedical who said that shock was all that was wrong with Robin. THE Robin. Dr. Nico. The strong, independent woman who was now in shock after her younger brother died.

-

"_Zoro? Shouldn't you be studying?"  
"Nope."  
"Didn't you have a History test tomorrow?"_

"_I hate History."  
Robin raised an eyebrow._

"_Gee, here I am, working my ass off to graduate in archaeologist while my little bro watches television instead of studying for a History test."_

"_Shut up.  
"Oh, you shut up."  
"No, YOU shut up!"  
"You're too old for this!"  
"Yeah, well, you started it!"  
"No, you did!"  
-_

Robin laughed quietly, so quietly no one heard her. That was the day she learned how to be a better sister.

-

"_Goddammit, that little bastard...Hey, have you seen my brother?"  
"No, I-"  
"Has ANYONE seen my brother! Dammit!"_

_Zoro had ran away, just like that. And now she had to search the whole town for that little bastard before he got himself killed or something like that.  
"YOU! I know you, you're Zoro's little cook friend!"_

_The blond shivered._

"_Uh, uh, R-Robin! How's it going?"  
"Shut up, where's my brother?"  
"I have no-"  
"SANJI!"  
"Skate park, please don't hit me."  
The dark haired college student started to run towards the park. Of course, how couldn't she remember that? He spent hours there.  
"Zoro, you are in so much..."  
She froze as she saw the ambulance coming. Everyone was gathering around the teenager, who lied motionless on the ground, whispering to each other things that made no sense to her._

"_Hey, that kid..."  
"...happened here?"_

"_...fell from the half-pipe when..."  
"...Robin's brother..."  
"...family?"  
"His parents...accident...died..."  
"...only his sister."_

"_NO! ZORO!"_

_She ran as fast as she could but it felt like she wasn't running at all._

_The world seemed to fall apart around her._

_At the hospital they said that brain damage was a possibility. Miracle. That's what everyone called it. No brain damage, no after effects, only a few scars._

"_Why did you leave?"  
"I'm sick of everything, okay? I'm sick of school, sick of home, sick of EVERYTHING."  
"Zoro...What do you want to do?"  
"Uh?"  
"What do you want to be? Your job?"  
"...Kendo...That is the only thing I really like..."  
"Well, you can a professional Kendo...Uh, Kendo-ist? Kendo-er?"_

_He laughed.  
"Yeah, that's right sis, I'm going to be a professional Kendo-er!"  
"Shut up."  
-_

Nami glanced at Sanji. She got up and sat next to him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"...What do you think..."  
"Sanji..."  
"Nami just shut up, okay?"  
He gulped and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know you're trying to help but..."  
He rested his head on her shoulder.

"...Too much..." he whispered.

-

"_Who are you?"  
The blond kid looked over his shoulder._

"_Uh?"  
"I asked you who are you?"  
"I-I heard you!"  
"Then why don't you just answer?"  
"I'm sorry...I'm Sanji...My family just moved here..."  
"Uh, do you live with your parents?"  
"No just my grandpa Zeff and my uncles Patty and Carne. My parents are working in another country. Not that it really matters whether they're here or not."_

"_Uh. So, all men! Must be cool."  
"Yeah, kinda. How about you?"  
The 10-year old stuck his tongue out._

"_I live with my sister. She's a pain in the ass. My grandparents live on the other side of the country but we always go there during school breaks."  
"What happened to your parents?"  
"Dead. Car accident last year."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..."  
"So, what are you, some really polite nerd moron?"  
"...No..."_

_-_

"He is...Was my best friend...If it wasn't for him, I'd still be a shy, way too polite kid...And I would have never met you..."  
He sniffed loudly.  
"What am I going to do without him?"

Nami kissed his forehead.

"I don't know. But I'm here for you, sweetie."_  
_::

Uh, I don't think I ever used shut up that many times in one chapter. Anyway, chapter 4! Out of the 9 characters only live 6. VOTE TIME!

Who should die next? Luffy, Brooke or Robin?

On-screen death or mystery?

Witnesses? 2 or 4?

VOTE NOW OR FOREVER REGRET IT!

lol XD


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke, Luffy and Usopp walked through the silent town, as the sun set behind the faraway hills. Usopp shivered.

"Oi, Luffy. What if the killer comes after us."  
"Why would he?"  
"Yohoho, a serial murderer needs not a reason Mr. Luffy."

"Why?"

Suddenly, a shadow started to move in front of them.  
"Luffy, Brook, can you see what I see?"

"A shadow that moves by it's own will?"  
"Whoa, cool!"

The shadow moved towards them at a quick speed.  
"Oh, shit!

-

_Today, at 4 AM. Mr. Zoro Nico, 21, Kendo teacher, New York native, was murdered. His sister Robin Nico, 28, archaeologist, witnessed the crime._

Nami, silently watched the news report on the local station.

She couldn't believe this was happening to them. She sighed loudly and got up. Looking out the window she sighed again. The redhead looked around. Sanji was with Robin.

She threw herself on the bed.

"Fuck!"

She stayed there for a while before she heard the door opening.

"Saaaaaanji..."

The blond sat down next to her.

"Depressed?"  
"Just as much as you. I want to go home."  
"Me too but I don't think there's nothing we can do."  
"Isn't there a bus out of here?"  
"No."  
"Train?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Plane?"  
"Now, you're just being silly."

"Sorry, but I can't help it. I'm desperate."  
"It's okay. Only a few days and we'll be out of here."  
"Easy to say."

"You're right."  
He lied down.

"How's Robin?"  
"As desperate as before. I think she's going crazy."  
The girl got up.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To see her. I'm worried."

"M'kay."  
The redhead opened the door, smiled at him and left.

Soon after, he heard her scream.

He jumped up and started running.

"NAMI!"

He got to the room and looked around.

Robin wasn't there.  
"Sanji, she's gone!"

"I can see that!"

"We have to find her, c'mon!"

They walked out the the hotel.

"Where should we look?"  
"I dunno. We should split!"

"NO WAY, I won't leave you alone!"

"But, Sanji-"  
"No buts, it's too dangerous!"  
The redhead crossed her arms.

"Fine, whatever let's just hurry up!"

They dashed through the town. Nami frowned as they passed through stores and houses.

Robin...If it wasn't for Robin her life wouldn't be as great.

-

"_Eep, eep, eep, eep!"_

_The redheaded girl tried to keep all the books she was carrying on her arms. But failed miserably. All the books fell to the ground. As she went to pick them up she tripped and fell on top of them._

"_Ah, goddammit!"_

"_Hum, hello?"_

_The girl looked up. A tall,dark haired woman stood in front of her._

"_Eh, eh, hi..."  
She blushed and hid her face under a book._

"_I'm okay, no need to worry."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Uh-uh."_

"_Here, I'll help you."  
"N-no, there's no need to-"_

_The woman knelt down and started gathering the books.  
"So are you here to bring books to your brother, or sister?"  
The redheaded girl bit her lip and stared at the woman._

"_What?"_

"_I-I study here."  
The woman stared at her surprised._

"_No way, you can't be more than 14 years old."  
"Uh, I'm 16. I-I skipped 2 years in middle school."_

"_Wow. Must have been horrible entering high school years younger than your cohorts."  
"Oh, you don't know how. I'm Nami."  
"Robin. So, architectonics! Tough."  
"Yeah, I guess it is."  
"Hey, we should go out sometime if you aren't too busy."  
"No, besides classes and the time I spend studying I really don't do anything."  
"Don't you have any friends here?"  
"How many college students do you think would like to be friends with a teenager?"  
Robin smiled and patted her back._

"_At least one."  
-_

"Nami, are you listening to me?"  
"Uh, sorry, what?"  
"I asked you if you had any idea of where she could be?"  
"I-I don't know. Does this place have a library or something?"

"Yeah, I think so. Good idea sweetie."  
He kissed her tenderly.  
_"If it wasn't for Robin I wouldn't even have my dear Sanji."_

_-_

"_I'm home! Oh, hey Nami!"  
__"Hi, Zoro!"_

_The two girls went back to their talk._

"_Oh, BTW sis! Sanji's coming here today."  
"Try not to destroy the house while you're here."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"  
"Who's Sanji?" asked the redhead, flipping through a fashion magazine._

"_Oh, the next door neighbor."_

"_The blond that wears glasses and always has his hair falling over his left eye?"_

"_Yeah...Hey, Nami...You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"_

"_Don't even think about it, he's not my type!"_

"_Fine!...But he IS cute. And a nice guy!"_

"_Robin!"  
Knock, knock.  
"Come in, the door's open."  
"Uh, good afternoon, Miss Robin."  
Sanji walked in and blushed._

"_Oh, g-good afternoon M-Miss Nami! I see you're as beautiful as ever."  
He smiled softly._

"_Oh, Sanji, I see you've finally started wearing contacts. You look good."  
"Thank you."  
"HEY, SANJI, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!"_

"_I'M COMING YOU BASTARD!"_

_He smiled at the girls._

"_Well, I need to go. Madames."  
He walked up the stairs._

_Robin looked at the younger girl._

"_Wow, he does look good, doesn't he?"  
"Uh?"_

"_Close your mouth dear."  
Nami glared at her._

"_Shut up!"  
"I think he likes you."  
"How'd you know?"  
"Older sister sense."  
"Yeah, you're not MY older sister. When I need to know if a guy likes me, I'll ask her."_

"_Oh, boo-ooh. You're no fun."  
Nami smiled slightly._

"_Although, you are right. He does look cute now."  
"Hmm..."  
"Don't "Hmm" me, I just think he looks good, it's not like I'm going shag him at the first opportunity I get!"_

"_Shag who?"_

_The terrified redhead looked at the doorway. Sanji and Zoro were standing there, Zoro smiling sarcastically.  
"Gee, seems likes you have a fan dude!"  
"Zoro, shut up."  
They looked at each other and blushed, looking away almost immediately._

"_Ah, look at that, what a cute couple. Though, I'm feeling sorry for Nami for falling for such a dumbass."  
He quickly grabbed his kendo sword, that was on top of the kitchen counter and blocked a kick.  
"Shitty swordsman!"  
"Crappy cook!"_

_Robin got up and tried to separate the two while Nami hid behind a magazine._

"_Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"_

_Sanji and Zoro turned towards her surprised. Robin was surprised as well.  
"I can't believe I even considered going out with you! You're as stupid as any guy!"  
She got up and slapped the blond._

"_Goodbye!"_

_She angrily stormed out of the house._

_Sanji just stood there for a second. He frowned and ran after her.  
"Hey!"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"You said you were considering going out with me. Is that true!"  
"Who gives a shit!"  
"I do! C'mon talk to me!"  
Nami turned around and glared at him._

"_Why should I?"  
"Because, I am NOT like any guy! I swear!"  
"Yeah WHATEVER!"  
"NO!"_

_He knelt on one knee.  
"Miss Nami, the first time I saw you..."  
"Sanji, what are you doing?"_

"_I felt like I die and went to heaven."  
"Sanji, people are staring."  
"I kept trying to think of a way to ask you out."  
"You know, I only found what your name was today!"_

"_I realized that maybe I didn't look good enough and decided to get contacts!"_

"_Well, that was a good idea. But-"_

"_I love you!"  
"...You can't be serious..."  
"I am, I really am! Will you, please, please, go out with me?"_

"_I, uh, I don't- OH FINE!"_

"_Really?"  
The blond got up and smiled softly before starting to run around like crazy._

"_YES, YES, YES! THANK GOD!"_

_Nami looked at him, mouth agape. She laughed slightly._

_-_

After searching far and wide, they gave up.

"C'mon let's go back to the hotel."  
"But-"  
"Nami..."  
"Okay..."  
They walked silently. The sun had already set.  
"Sanji..." whispered the redhead.  
"What?"

"Look behind us."  
He glanced behind and frowned.

"What, I can't see-"  
"The shadows!"

Sanji's jaw dropped. Indeed, the shadows seemed to be following them.

"Fuck, run!"

The two of them started running. Sanji quickly picked Nami up bridal style.

"What are you doing?!"

"Even carrying you I can run faster than you! Just be quiet!"

Nami bit her lip and buried her head in his chest.

"_Damnit."_

_***_

I swear,the first time I saw Nami I thought she looked like she was friend thought the same too. Well, we're almost at the end. How will this turn out?


	6. Chapter 6

The blond ran as fast as he could but the shadows still followed them.

"Sanji, that warehouse!"

He looked to where she was pointing and ran there. Nami jumped of his arms and tried opening the door.

"It's unlocked!"

They walked inside and Sanji locked the door, shutting off all light in the windowless warehouse.

"Guys?"

"Robin! Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, I went for a walk and the shadows started to follow me!"

"Wait a sec, let me..." said Sanji as he searched his pockets.

"Found it!"

He used the lighter. Nami shrieked.

"Robin, what happened to your face?"

The woman touched the huge gash that went from her right temple to the left cheek and sighed.

"The shadow managed to get me. I'm okay, this isn't nothing."

Nami tried to retain her tears.

"Guys...What if we don't get out of here alive?"  
"Don't say that!" said Sanji "Positive thoughts!"

"That's easy to say."

All of a sudden someone started knocking on the door. Nami yelped and hid behind Sanji. He reached for the door.

"Are you crazy, don't open it!"

"Nami, relax. The shadows wouldn't knock, they'd just open the door by force."

"For all we know it might be help."

"But...Argh, just open the stupid door already!"

He carefully unlocked the door and pulled it slightly.  
"Detective?"

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? Oh, you're on of those kids, right? Yeah, I remember you, from the time you an' a few others went to report some guys missing. So, wat'cha doin' in ol'man Johny's warehouse?"

"Detective, it's terrible. We were being chased by some shadows and they hurt Robin and-"  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down kiddo! What do you mean you "were being chased by some shadows"? Shadows can't move on their own!"  
"But, whatever it was-"  
"Okay, okay. I'll take you to the police station. Your friend needs medical attention."

"Thank you."

They walked out, the detective following them.

"So detective, are there any criminals in this town?" asked Nami, shivering from the cold air.  
No response.

"Detective?"

She turned around just in time to see him about to fire his gun. She quickly duck, and the bullet hit a wall.  
"Crazy bastard!" said Sanji, turning around and kicking him. He dodged but the wind knocked off his hat.

"Oh my..." said Robin as she examined the man.

His eyes were blood red.

"Crap, run!" yelled Nami as the policeman raised the gun again.

They ran and ducked into an alleyway.

"This place is pretty safe. Is everybody okay?"  
"Yeah, I am."

"Sanji?"

"Luffy's hat."

"What?" They turned around. The straw hat was on the floor.

"Maybe it flew away with the wind?"  
Luffy told me this hat was very important. He'd never let it just fly away."  
Nami gulped and picked it up, only to scream and drop it again. Robin grabbed the hat. On the inside, it was written in blood.  
"You're next"

Sanji gulp.  
"What do you think happened?"  
"I don't know..." said Nami, trembling "But I don't like it and I want to go home!"

"I know honey, I know..." said Sanji hugging her.

"Guys, there's a door here."

They turned around. The door knob was bloody.  
"Do you think...No, we shouldn't go in there."  
Sanji shook his head.

"It's not safe."  
Robin looked at them and opened the door.

"It's better than waiting here to be shot or caught by the shadows."  
They looked at each other and followed Robin.

"Holy S-"

The inside of the room was completely red. Red as in blood, not paint. Nami gulped and took a cautious step forward. Since nothing happened she kept going. The others followed her.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Nami ran back and tried to open it.

"Argh, it's jammed! I can't open it."  
"Step back."  
Sanji kicked the door with all his strength. It didn't even budge.

"This isn't good."  
"No shit Sherlock." said the redhead pacing back and forth.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to keep going." said Robin eying the door across the room."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"It's better than just staying here, right?"  
She groaned.  
"Fine, let's go."

:::

Okay, so this chapter is shorter than it should and I'm sorry. But I have about 5 or so other fics to update and I still have to work on my new manga. And maybe play some Sims.


	7. Chapter 7

Nami sighed slightly.

"Well, at least we weren't attacked yet, right guys? "

She looked around.

"Guys? "

She sat on the floor and sniffled.

"Crap. "

-

"Great, now we've lost Nami. "  
"Calm down, I'm sure she's okay. "  
"How do you know? "  
"Positive thoughts remember? "

He glared at Robin.

"That's was before the crazy inspector and the blood tinted room. "  
"Did you see the inspector's eyes? "  
"What about it? "  
"They were bright red. It's interesting. "  
Sanji frowned. He was holding an unlit cigarette in his lips. Cursing mentally for dropping the lighter when they were running, he paced back and forth.

"Maybe he's half albino? "

Robin smiled slightly.

"Remember when I did an expedition to Mexico? "

"Oh yeah, for the Inca ruins? "  
"Mayan. The Inca civilization was in Peru. "  
"Whatever. So, what happened? "

"Well, we found some strange ruins. We thought it was Olmec but the gravures on the walls resembled Egyptian hieroglyphs. In fact, they were so alike, one of my colleagues managed to translate a great part of it. "  
"Wait, but how did Egyptian writing end up in North America? "  
"We're not sure. But what's truly interesting was what was written. You see, it seems this civilization had an elite of warriors, a lot like the Norse berserkers. But unlike the berserkers these warriors were cold and calculative. Like professional assassins. "

"So, what does that have to do with our situation? "

"Well, the warriors seemed to be possessed by the god of war, Ihcal, and their eyes turned red. "

Sanji chuckled.  
"You're kidding, right? C'mon, you're a science woman! You don't believe that? "

"Sanji, think about it. Is there a plausible observation for moving shadows? "  
He shook his head and frowned.  
"We need to find Nami. "

-

The redhead groaned loudly as she walk down the hall. Suddenly, she noticed something strange on the wall.

"_Are those Egyptian hieroglyphs? "_

She touched the wall. The symbols were carved in.

"Well, that's strange. "

She kept walking, sliding her hand on the wall.

"Wait. "  
There was a small slot on the wall. Nami placed her hands on the wall and pushed. The wall opened.

"Wow, a hidden door. "  
She looked around.

"Eh, I'm already lost. It can't get much worse. "

She walked inside and looked around. It was a long corridor. She walked forwards, a bit suspicious. As she walked, she could feel the air becoming. . . _Different. _

-

Sanji and Robin walked through the darkness, attentive of their surroundings. Sanji stopped and looked to his right.  
"Hey Robin, look at this door! "  
"What's wrong? "  
"Is that Egyptian writing? "  
She looked at it for a second and frowned.

"It's like the ones found in the ruins I was talking about! "

"Let's go in. "  
"Are you sure you want to do that? "  
"Of course! "

Sanji pushed the door. He took a step back horrified. Robin covered her mouth with her hand in horror.  
"Oh dear god. "

::  
Okay, it's another short chapter. Sorry, I'm sick. Well, this fic will update every Wednesday from now on (if I managed to update in time) so don't worry, you'll find out what happens next week.


	8. Chapter 8

A pink hat stained with blood in front of them. Two bodies on the floor.

Sanji took a step back.

"No...Franky...Chopper..."  
Robin grabbed his arm and pulled him.

"Come on. We have to get out of here."  
"...Franky..."

"Come on, Sanji."  
She dragged him off and closed the door.

"They're dead." he whispered.  
"I know."  
"Maybe all of them. Maybe we are the only ones alive."

He looked at her, a panicked expression on his face.

"What if Nami-"  
"No, I'm sure she's okay."  
"But-"  
"Let's go look for her."

He nodded silently and followed her.

-

Nami shivered as she walked down the dark hallway. She tripped on something and looked at it.

A bone.

_A fucking blood stained bone._

She started walking faster. Soon, she was running.

And then she reached the end of the tunnel. There wasn't a door. There was nothing. Just a solid wall.

"Goddammit!"  
She started punching the wall. Suddenly, it began to fall apart. She yelped and jumped back. The wall completely broke apart. The redhead walked through the hole and looked around. It was a dark lit room. At the center was an ancient looking altar and on top of it, a small idol.

Nami walked towards the altar. The idol was incrusted with jewels and was made of gold.

"Well, hello there!"

She grabbed the idol. Seeing that nothing happened, she picked it up and shoved it in her pocket.

"Might be useful, if we ever get out of here."  
She looked around. A plain wooden door was on her right. She opened it and went through. It lead to a simple hallway. She started walking but stopped when she realized it didn't lead nowhere.

A simple bookshelf was on the end of the hallway. All the books were big and covered with black leather.

She picked one at random. Inside were what seemed to be Egyptian hieroglyphs. She shrugged and put it back. She was about to go back to the altar room, when she saw a ventilation vent on the floor.

_That's strange. I didn't see that._

She examined it. The vents seemed to be large enough.

_Well, it's not like I have anywhere else to go._

She took off the grill and jumped in.

-

Sanji muttered nervously.

"Are you okay?"  
"Lack of nicotine and worry."

He stopped and looked up.

"Did you hear anything?"  
"What?"  
"I heard a strange noise."  
"Do you think it's a person or a shadow?"

"Person."  
He looked at the ceiling. It looked like it hadn't been painted in ages. A single grill, maybe for the ventilation systems. Suddenly, the grill popped off and someone came through, crashing to the floor.

"Aw, goddammit!"

Nami looked up.  
"Sanji?"

He stood there, mouth open.

"You...Were in the vents?"

"...I got lost."

"In the vents?"  
"No, I got lost and then got into the vents. And then got lost in the vents."

Robin sighed and looked around.

"Guys, can we leave the vents to another time? We need to get out of here, fast!"

"Right, right, we know? Are you okay, sweetheart?"  
Nami nodded slightly. Robin bit her lip.

"Okay, let's try to think rationally. We're trapped in a building, and being chased by people possessed by the god Ihcal. Who has killed our new friends."

Her eye twitched.

"And my brother. And probably everyone who came near this area."

"Wait, wait, wait. Possessed by who?!"

Sanji sighed.

"C'mon, let's keep walking. We need to find a way out. We'll tell you the whole story on the way."

::

*Reads previous chapter*

_Yeeeah_,sorry about saying I'd update and then not updating at all. School and my comic got in the way. Hold on, we're reaching the end of this gory ride. Two more chapters, at the max three.


	9. Chapter 9

Nami bit her lip and looked around.

"Guys. Do you think we'll be okay?"  
Sanji smiled reassuringly.

"I know we'll be okay! We just have to keep moving."

"Do you really think the possession thing is real?"

Robin glanced at her.

"It's a possibility."  
"But-"  
"There are many things we don't know about. Dismissing a theory just because it sounds silly may lead to our demise."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Suddenly, they heard noises behind them. A group of people with glowing red eyes was standing there grinning at them.

"Oh, oh crap." screeched Nami. The three of them quickly turned around and started running,full speed.

Nami feel to the ground,panting heavily.

"Nami, c'mon." yelled Robin as she grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"I can't!" screamed the redhead,tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Just come on." the older woman whispered as she began pulling her.

After a while of half walking, half running through the labyrinthine house, both of them stopped and slid to the ground.

"I think we lost them."

"No, no, no, oh shit!"

Robin looked at Nami,alarmed.

"What, what's wrong!?"

"What's wrong!?!? We lost Sanji!!"

"...Oooh."

"What're we gonna do? Oh my god, Robin! What are we going to do!?"

"Keep walking. We can't stop or those guys are going to get us."  
"Robin, are you even listening to me? We lost Sanji."  
Robin kept walking. A few seconds had passed before she realized Nami wasn't walking with her. She looked back. Nami was standing in the hallway, staring into the dark end of the path, emotionless.

"Nami?"  
"What if he's dead?"

The archeologist shivered.

"He's not dead."  
"But what if he is?"  
"He's not dead!"

She walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on."  
"He's dead Robin. The man I love is dead."  
"He's not dead, just keep walking."

After a bit of walking, Robin looked back. Nami was silently crying, still emotionless.

"Look, sweetie, I'm sure he's okay. He just got lost."

The girl didn't say anything. Robin sighed and kept walking. Without warning, a group of possessed townspeople appeared from hidden doors, a little far way from were they were but still close enough that they could see them. They began to move in their direction.

"Dammit, Nami, snap out of it, we need to run fast!"

"Why?"

Robin looked back at her in awe. Nami was staring at the floor.

"I have nothing worth living for."  
Robin stood still for a second. And then she slapped her, before Nami could even react.

"Shut up and run, girl!"

The dark haired woman started running, pulling Nami by the wrist. After a while, the girl started running on her own. They reached a circular room. In a flash, there were shadows surrounding them.

"I knew it!" screamed Nami "It was pointless running! We're going to die!"

Robin was busy looking around as the shadows approached them. In less than a second, she pushed Nami onto a niche in the wall the redhead didn't notice before and picked up a nearby lamp.

"Stay there and don't look out!" she yelled, before charging at the shadows.  
Nami looked away and closed her eyes. She flinched as she heard the sounds of the battle. After a while there was only heavy breathing. Nami jumped up and ran to Robin, who was obviously injured.

"What the-"  
"The head."  
"Uh?"  
The woman fell to the ground. Nami knelt next to her. Robin grabbed her hand and smilled slightly.

"The head. The head of the shadows. It's their weak spot."

"Robin, don't talk, you're too hurt."

She smiled again.

"It doesn't matter. Nami, I love you. All these years you were my best friend, no, you were the sister I never had. I'm sure Sanji's okay, he wouldn't let himself be killed that easily, he loves you too much to be so selfish. Thank you-"  
She coughed.

"For being...there with...me..."

Her hold of Nami's hand relaxed and her hand slipped to the ground, as the life slipped away from her eyes.

"No...No! Robin, don't die on me! Fuck!"

The girl started crying silently and got up looking around. She found a door and walked through it.

"_I'm all alone..."_

::

See, I told you I'd update on time.


	10. Final Chapter

Nami wandered alone through the dark hallways. Suddenly, she heard steps and quickly turned around.

"Nami!"  
"S-Sanji? Sanji!"  
The blond quickly ran to his fiance, and hugged her tightly.

"I thought you were dead! You couldn't believe how worried I was!"

She smiled weakly and rested her head on his chest.

"What happened?"  
"I made a wrong turn. Remember those kickboxing classes I did, that you always said were useless? Well, they weren't, so AH!"  
He smiled broadly. In a flash, his smile faded.

"Wait, where's Robin?"

"She's dead. "

He took a step back. She lazily lifted her head to look at him.

"What?"  
"She fought the shadow things. She discovered their weakness. She saved me. "  
Sanji felt like the room was spinning. He muttered something unintelligible and leaned against the wall.

"Sanji, breath!"

He gasped for air. He didn't realize he stopped breathing. Suddenly, he got up.

"We have to move, fast. "  
"I know. "  
Both of them started walking forward tensely.

"Sanji. "

"Yes?"

"I. . . I'm just glad you're alive. "  
He smiled bitterly.

"I'm glad you're alive too. "  
Suddenly, he stopped.

"Can you feel that?"  
"What?"

"That chilly wind?"

She turned towards him, smiling.

"Wind? Like coming from outside?"

He nodded. A faint smiled started appearing on his lips.  
"Outside. And then we'll get out of here. "  
Nami started running her hands through the wall.

"We need to find where it's coming from. "  
"Right. "  
After a minute, the redhead found something.

"Sanji, there's a slot here. "  
"Let me see. . . "

He pulled the panel and looked.

"It's a tunnel. The wind is coming from here. "  
"Do you think it's safe?"  
"Safe or not, we don't have a choice. "

Both of them started walking through the tunnel. After a while, they reached a small stairway that led to a trap door on the ceiling. Sanji pushed the door slightly. It lifted easily. He peeked outside and pushed it. It flipped over.

He jumped outside. Nami followed him.

"Oh my god, we did it, we're outside!"

"Okay, we need to get out of here. "  
"How?"  
"We'll walk. Or something. "  
They looked around.

"Er, do you know _where _we are?"

". . . Not quite:"

They looked around. Suddenly, a bullet struck the building in front of them.

"What the-"  
"Sanji, it's the sheriff!"  
He looked back. Sure enough, the sheriff was standing there, red eyes and gun in hand. He tried to shoot again, but the gun just clicked.

"He's out of bullets, quick, run!"

The two of them ran away. They noticed the silhouette of the hotel and went towards it. Sanji glanced at Nami.

"The hotel was right after the town entrance, right?"

"yeah, let's go!"

"Wait, something's wrong. . . "

Suddenly, he grabbed her and ducked. A bulled went flying over their heads.

"Is that the sheriff?"  
"No. . . "  
Several townspeople gathered around them, eyes shining crimson. Some of them had guns.

"Sanji, what're we gonna do?"  
"I don't know. . . "

In a flash, a few of them fell to the ground, unconscious.

"what?!"

They looked back, just in time to see a group of policemen, armed with riffles, shoot the townspeople.

"Chief, I found two kids! They're normal, I think!"

Sanji and Nami looked at each other and back at the police guys.  
"Come here!" yelled one of the officers, who looked only slightly older than them.

The couple ran towards the officers, who quickly ran forwards, shooting the townspeople.

"Wait, are you killing them?!"  
The young policeman shook his head.

"Tranquilizer darts. They're only sick, so we won't kill them, o'course!"

The couple looked at each other again.

"They're sick?" asked Sanji.

"Yeah, it's makin'em delusional. Why'd ya think they're. . . Uh. . . Killing. . . Just come this way please. "

They followed him to the car.

-

"So, your car simply stopped in front of the hotel?"  
"Yes, officer. . . "

It was 5 days since they arrived at that cursed town. Sanji told the whole story to the police captain in front of him. As he finished, the captain looked like he was shocked.

"Is that all true?"  
"Of course. "  
"Very well. You may leave. "  
Sanji got up and walked out the interrogation room. Nami was waiting for him outside.

"So? How'd it go?"

He shrugged.

"As well as it could have gone. "

"Let's go?"  
"Yeah. . . "  
As they walked away from the police station, Sanji sighed sadly.

"I still can't believe all that happened. "  
"Yeah. . . "

"Even so, I'm just happy both of us are alive and well. With nothing but sad memories to remind us of that hell we went through. "

Nami guiltily looked away. The golden idol she stole was hidden deep in her dresser, between layers of clothes.

"Nami, are you listening to me?!"  
"Uh?"  
He looked sadly at her.

"I said I love you. "  
"Oh. . . Oh! I love you too! Sorry, I'm just. . . "  
"I know. It's been a rough week. "

They looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"But at least we're together. "

Extra:Cast Party

Erase: Holy shit, I actually finished something.  
Zoro: Hurrah. You finished killing all of us off.

Nami: Wrong, killing most of us off. Ha. Ha. HA!

Robin: Don't be mean.

Erase: Well, what's a horror story without the killings?"  
Usopp: A nice one? This was terrible!

Luffy: What're you talking about Usopp? It was awesome!  
Usopp: You died!

Luffy: So?

Brooke: You broke my heart with this story. Even though I don't have a heart. YOHOHO, SKULL JOKE!

Erase: That's not funny.

Franky: It really isn't.

Erase: Well, I'm just happy I managed to finish something.

Sanji: I'm happy I was paired with my lovely Nami-san!  
Nami: Shut up. I'm just happy I wasn't killed.

Zoro: You were lucky.

Nami: It's not luck, it's charm. She loves me!

Zoro: Oh yay, you're the object of affection of a depraved teenager with a knack for writing stories about characters from something she supposedly loves, dying brutally.

Erase:. . . I'm right here.

Zoro: I know.

Erase:. . . Anyway, I'd like to thank all the readers. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Nami: Thank you guys.

Luffy: Wait, but what does that statue thingy have to do with the rest of plot?

Chopper: Yeah, it seems a loose end. . . Unless. . .

Robin: You're planning something.

Usopp: No. No, not a-  
Zoro: A SEQUEL?!

Erase: Errrr, no comments! Okay, my adorable readers, I gotta scram. Before, you know, the Straw Hats kill me. Kay, bye!

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
